Lakukanlah, Slaine-sama
by Iharascarl
Summary: "Ta-tapi, dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, disaat aku hampir sekarat didalam kamar mandi karena Rayet-san mencekik leherku menggunakan rantai, hanya dialah yang berani memberiku nafas buatan, dia juga sangat baik pad-" belum selesai Seylum berbicara, Slaine langsung memotong kata-katanya.


Disclaimer : dan semua cast yang ada didalam fanfict ini bukan milik saya dan saya tidak mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari fanfict ini.

Lakukanlah Slaine-_sama_ © Iharascarl

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Rated : T+

Warning : OOC,Typo bertebaran, EYD masih banyak yang memerlukan perbaikan,Sulit dimengerti, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

First fict after hiatus 1 tahun lebih xD

.

.

If you don't like, klik "back" please.

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading~

.

.

.

"Kau dari keluarga terhormat, Seylum! Jangan pernah sekali lagi kau berani berdekatan dengan pria dari bumi tersebut" Ucap slaine.

"Ta-tapi, dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, disaat aku hampir sekarat didalam kamar mandi karena Rayet-_san_ mencekik leherku menggunakan rantai, hanya dialah yang berani memberiku nafas buatan, dia juga sangat baik pad-" belum selesai Seylum berbicara, Slaine langsung memotong kata-katanya.

"Cukup hentikan Seylum! kau tidak tahu seberapa menderitanya aku disini? Menunggumu,dicambuk, disiksa,dan terus dibenci karena tidak bisa mencegah misi perdamaian yang akan kau lakukan dan aku dianggap musuh juga tidak dipercayai oleh orang-orang Vers." balas Slaine dengan nada penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Seylum sontak sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Slaine, baru kali ini ia dibentak oleh Slaine. Namun dalam sekejap ekspresi Slaine berubah menjadi ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh Seylum.

Seylum merasa sangat bersalah kepada Slaine, ia bingung, perasaannya tidak karuan. Disisi lain ia sangat ingin mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pada Slaine, namun disisi lain ia juga merasa sangat takut,rasa takut itu menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, ia takut Slaine akan membentaknya lagi, ia sangat tidak tahan jika Slaine sudah berani membentaknya seperti itu. Namun mengecualikan kemungkinan bahwa Slaine akan membentaknya lagi, Seylum memaksakan memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Slaine.

"Slaine? _Da-daijoubu? Hontouni Gomenasai_" ucap Seylum penuh penyesalan sambil terus membungkukan badannya dihadapan Slaine.

"- sementara kau disana, berjuang bersama pria lain dan meninggalkan diriku terpuruk oleh penyesalan dalam kesendirian" lanjut Slaine yang ternyata sempat memotong kata-katanya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan sedikitpun permintaan maaf dari Seylum.

"Slaine-_san_, aku- aku sungguh minta maaf, Aku memang seorang putri yang tidak tahu diri, walaupun aku bukan siapa-siapa dimatamu, tapi kau rela disakiti demi aku yang jelas-jelas meninggalkanmu untuk misi perdamaian namun semuanya gagal total, dan maaf—aku juga tidak bisa menghubungimu bahwa aku masih hidup. Itu semua karena sinyal komunikasi dibumi telah dihancurkan oleh ksatria orbit" balas seylum gugup.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Slaine langsung meninggalkan Seylum yang masih terdiam dengan menyisakan butiran-butiran air bening yang turun bak hujan yang sangat deras di kelopak mata sesejuk embun milik seylum.

.

.

.

"Seandainya kau tahu Seylum, bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dari cinta seorang pembantu kepada majikannya, aku tidak tahu perasaan ini dinamakan apa karena aku baru pertama kali merasakannya saat bertemu denganmu, 10 tahun yang lalu, aku merasakannya- dadaku bergejolak tak karuan semenjak peristiwa tersebut dan disitu aku mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku kepadamu, asseylum-_hime_. Kau lebih dari 'seseorang yang berharga dimataku' . Namun, melihat kau yang dekat dengan pria lain bahkan mendengar kau berbicara bahwa kau diberi nafas buatan oleh pria tersebut, rasanya tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghujam hatiku tanpa permisi dulu, sesak yang aku rasakan mungkin tidak sepadan dengan perjuanganmu, seylum" Tutur Slaine dalam hati, termenung sembari memandangi beberapa kataphrak Mars yang sedang diperbaiki karena rusak parah akibat perang dengan Bumi beberapa minggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Slaine-_sama_" Ucap Harklight membuyarkan lamunan Slaine sedari tadi.

"ada apa?" Jawab Slaine. Matanya masih terus memandangi beberapa kataphrak mars tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, namun lamunannya memang sudah buyar sehingga sekarang pikirannya kosong.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini Slaine-_sama_? Tuan Cruhteo ingin menemui anda, saat ini ia menunggu diruang komunikasi antar kastil"

"baiklah, aku akan menemuinya" Slaine merapikan bajunya yang sebenarnya sedari tadi sudah sangat rapi melebihi kerapihan seseorang yang sangat menjaga kerapihan (ini apa :'( )

Slaine berjalan diikuti oleh Harklight yang mendampinginya seolah tak mau jika terjadi sesuatu pada tuannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai diruangan tersebut, Nampak terlihat oleh Harklight dan tuannya -Slaine bahwa Tuan Cruhteo sedang berdiri sambil memandangi pemandangan luar angkasa yang ia lihat dari balik kaca tebal kastilnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, tuan Cruhteo?" Tanya slaine to the point.

"_Omedettou_- " Kata-katanya sempat terputus, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk melanjutkan kata-kata tersebut setelah sebelumnya sempat menyiksa slaine dan memperlakukannya dengan cara yang begitu kasar "_Omedettou_ Slaine, sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi ksatria orbit karena ikut berperang melawan bumi dan membantu Mars" Lanjutnya.

"Hanya itu?" Ucap Slaine sarkastik.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih padamu, Dan satu hal lagi Slaine, apakau kau masih ingin satu tim denganku?" Ucap Cruhteo dengan sungguh-sungguh, kali ini ia merasa sangat menyesal atas perlakuannya yang keji terhadap Slaine, pertanyaan yang ia ajukanpun sungguh sangat hati-hati.

"Tidak apa, aku memaafkanmu tuan. Mengenai pelantikanku sebagai ksatria orbit, aku merasa sangat tersanjung. Dan mengenai tim, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, selama tuan tidak berkhianat kepada Asseylum-_hime_ maka aku masih menganggap tuan satu tim denganku, Hm apakah sekarang aku boleh pergi? Ada _**'urusan'**_ yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Asseylum-_hime_."

Cruhteo memiringkan alisnya, nampaknya Slaine sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lebih tegas dan berani, biasanya ia hanya akan menunduk jika sedang berbicara dengannya dan tidak akan berpamitan pergi sebelum ia menyuruhnya.

"Tidak apa Slaine, kau boleh pergi sekarang . uruslah urusanmu dengan _Hime-sama_- kau mendapatkan banyak pelajaran Slaine, aku bangga. Sekali lagi, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu" Tukasnya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Slaine.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi tuan Cruhteo" Slaine berjalan meninggalkan tempat Cruhteo berada diiringi oleh Harklight.

.

.

.

"_Sumimasen_, Slaine-_sama_. Ada urusan lain yang harus saya tangani, jadi apakah Slaine-_sama_ tidak keberatan jika sendiran saja menemui _Hime-sama_?" Tanya Harklight dan langsung mendapat anggukan kecil dari Slaine pertanda ia menyetujuinya.

'Sesungguhnya, aku memang hanya bertemu dengannya seorang diri tanpa ditemani olehmu' ucap Slaine dalam hati.

.

.

.  
>Akhirnya Slaine berhasil menemukan seseorang yang ia cari, tengah sesegukan menahan tangis sambil terus menjambaki rambutnya sendiri pertanda bahwa iapun tak dapat memaafkan kesalahannya yang ternyata sangat berakibat fatal pada hubungan bumi dan mars.<p>

"_Seandainya saja jika aku tidak datang kebumi"_

"_Seandainya saja jika aku tidak tergoda dengan keindahan yang ada dibumi"_

"_Seandainya saja jika aku mematuhi kata-kata yang slaine ucapkan sebelum aku berangkat" _

"_Mungkin saja perang tidak akan terjadi"_

"_Tidak akan banyak korban berjatuhan"_

"_Tidak akan terjadi pertumpahan darah"_

"_Meski nyawaku sedari awal memang sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi, namun justru nyawakulah yang dijadikan alasan oleh para pengkhianat yang haus akan kekuasaan tersebut"_

"_Seandainya saja... ya seandainya saja"_

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut?" Ucap seorang pria yang mulai mendekatinya. Seylum sangat mengenal sang pemilik suara tersebut, walaupun suaranya kini terdengar lebih dingin.  
>"Slaine?" Seylum tertegun sambil mengusap air matanya, suaranya begitu parau karena jelas sekali ia sedang menangis.<p>

Dengan cepat Slaine langsung memegang erat tangan seylum,menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pelupuk mata seindah daun milik Seylum. tak memperdulikan lawan bicaranya yang merintih kesakitan karena slaine terlalu erat memegang tangan seorang putri tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia menghempaskan kencang tubuh sang putri kesebuah tembok, wajahnya mendekat bahkan sangat dekat hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka, Asseylum hanya bisa merintih kesakitan, perlu dicatat ini adalah pertama kalinya Slaine memperlakukannya secara kasar.

"Seylum-_hime_, kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu lagi. Anggaplah itu semua adalah pelajaran untukmu- juga untukku dan yang lainnya, lagipula aku tidak pernah marah padamu Asseylum-_hime_ jadi, ketika kau minta maaf aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, karena kau tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan padaku" Tutur Slaine, matanya tidak teralihkan pada objek yang ada didepannya.

"Slaine?" asseylum menatap Slaine dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Seringai muncul dibibir tipis milik Slaine "Namun, kau harus sedikit berterimakasih padaku._ Ohime-sama_"

.

.

.

"Mmmmmppphhhhhh, apa yang kau lakukan Slaine?" Asseylum mendorong tubuh Slaine, melepas jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Menunjukan padamu caranya berterima kasih" Seringai muncul lagi dibibir tipis milik Slaine. "Kau tidak keberatan kan?" lanjutnya.

Sang putri Vers tersebut hanya bisa pasrah, dan mengikuti apa yang Slaine katakan "Jika itu bisa menebus kesalahan yang kulakukan padamu, lakukanlah Slaine-_sama_" Ucapnya lirih.

"Hei, sudah kubilang kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku" Slaine mencoba berusaha menghibur agar Seylum tidak merasa bersalah.

"Ta-tap-" Belum selesai Seylum melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan, tiba-tiba Slaine langsung melumat bibirnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

'Percayalah _hime_, walaupun kau sudah membuatku sakit hati, tapi aku selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya agar kau tak merasa bersalah dan tidak memohon maaf padaku, Karena kau adalah Milikku. Sekarang dan selamanya' ucapnya dalam hati sambil terus memagut penuh birahi bibir mungil sang putri dengan penuh kelembutan.

^  
>AN : Hueheheh akhirnya selesai juga, hoho thanks yang udah sempetin baca 8"D *pelukin atu-atu* maaf kalau aneh dan aku yakin ini angstnya gagal total huhuhehe maaf banget huhuhu :"( dan aku pikir ratingnya gak perlu dinaikin ke yang lebih tinggi deh, sisanya imajinasiin sendiri aja ya #digaplok ini fict pertama aku setelah hiatus kurang lebih sekitar setahun jadinya aneh banget /plak. Sekaligus fict pertama di akun ffn yang bar w.

Review?

Sign : Iharascarl


End file.
